valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns (VC4)
This article is about the Machine Guns in Valkyria Chronicles 4. For other uses, see Machine Guns (disambiguation). Machine Guns are the main weapon of the Shocktrooper class. Federation Machine Guns Stock Weapons Robinson - Standard Standard fully automatic weapon with poor accuracy but the best per-shot power of any of the stock Machine Guns. Mags - Accuracy Like other Gallian weapons in the game, the Mags is weaker per-shot than the Robinson. Oddly, until the Mags M11 this is the only difference, and there is nothing to really recommend the series. At this point, however, the focus on accuracy comes into play: remaining Mags models gradually become significantly more accurate than their Federation equivalent. Reising - Capacity The Reising series are less accurate, slightly shorter-ranged, and weaker per-shot, but make up for this with a larger magazine, giving them a greater overall damage output and also allowing for more protracted Interception fire between reloads. At high levels, when Shocktroopers can compensate for their lower accuracy, the increased overall damage output makes this series a superior choice, particularly for Shocktroopers with Potentials that offer large accuracy boosts like Raz, Lily Ashley and Vancey Fioré. However, the lower damage per bullet is much more noticeable against enemies with high defense (such as Trooper and Lancer Paragons) making them virtually useless at interception. Limited-Quantity Weapons Rewards Most of these weapons are earned by fulfilling certain criteria in Chapter 2 part 1, Chapter 4 parts 1 and 3, Chapter 6 part 1, Chapter 9, Chapter 11, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15 part 1, Chapter 17 part 1, and the sub-episode Squad E Assembles. Specifically, a random reward weapon (all types) is unlocked for each of the following: *Obtain A rank. *Kill all enemy Leaders. *Destroy all tanks (does not include bosses or fixed weapons). *No squad member deaths. *No squad members in critical condition or evacuated. The quality of the unlocks appears to be based on the amount of R&D weapons researched, and is based on a rank system from 1 to 5. Post-game, Renown Points can be traded for a random reward weapon of a specified level at the Infirmary. This is also the only place the Gallian MAJ-X status effect machine guns put in an appearance, although losing their attack-reducing bullets in favor of extended-range ammo-destroying bullets. This is quite debilitating for enemy lancers and potentially scouts; the former prefer to simply charge into the range of MAJ-X weaponry before taking shots (which makes them unable to attack at all), while the latter is lightly armed and thus only has the limited-ammo grenade as its heaviest-hitting weapon (thus mitigating enemy scout rushes). They do not have a glossary entry or a tech tree. Captured Imperial Machine Guns typically have low-end accuracy and very short range, but much greater vs Pers hitting power than any Federation equivalent. The single odd one out is the DLC-only MP 8(e), a unique weapon which appears to be some kind of Imperial assault rifle prototype and functions more like a burst-fire Scout rifle. Imperial-only Machine Guns ZM MP Trivia * The Robinson is visually based on and named after the Thompson SMG. While 11.43mm might sound like a very large caliber, it is much better known by its Imperial form, .45: this is the same as the .45ACP pistol cartridge the actual Thompson fired. The Robinson also has several features copied from the MP40, in particular the barrel and magazine well. * The Reising takes its name from the M50 Reising SMG, though that is where the similarities end: the in-game Reising model is derived from the Robinson model, while the real weapon more closely resembled a bolt-action carbine with a pistol magazine inserted into it. The real M50 Reising was actually the main competitor to the Thompson rather than a derivative of it. It was more accurate due to using a closed-bolt, delayed blowback operating system (uncommon on SMGs, which usually use an open bolt for simplicity and a faster fire rate), had a solid wood stock of better quality than the Thompson's, and had a smaller magazine, with the largest holding just 20 rounds. Around 100,000 were made for the US Marine Corps, Navy, Coastguard and other services. It was hated by frontline troops in the Pacific Theater due to its delicate magazine feed lips, overly complex design, tendency to jam if not kept spotlessly clean and use of hand-finished parts which meant components from one gun would not necessarily fit in another. * The ZM MP Imperial SMG is based on the German MP 40. Apart from sharing the MP designation, meaning Maschinenpistole, the earlier ZM MP models also share a similar pistol grip, receiver and magazine. The ZM MP also fires a 9mm cartridge like the MP 40, and features the same use of stamped parts (as opposed to more labor-intensive machining) to lower production costs. *''Zechmeister'' is probably named after Hugo Schmeisser, the designer of the original MP18; this was the first mass produced submachine gun. While the MP40 is often referred to as the Schmeisser, Hugo Schmeisser did not actually design it; his principal contribution to smallarms technology during the second world war was developing the 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridge and with it the first mass-produced assault rifle. The reasoning behind the name being changed to ZM probably involves Schmeisser's WW2 work with "United Suhl-Zella Mehlis Armament Makers," a large centralised body for coordinating manufacture. * Using weapons with the "no ammo" ability on enemy Lancers can severely mess with the AI, since it assumes Lancers will always have ammo when it selects them. * AI Grenadiers and Sniper Elites will switch to their interception fire rounds if they've been hit by "no ammo" from interception fire. * "No ammo" does not work on Tanks. Category:VC4 Weapons Category:Weapons